winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Total verliebt in dich
Total verliebt in dich ist das sechste Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Floras Liebe für Helia, die sie ihm nicht gestehen kann. Lyrics Deutsch= Soll ich's wagen Ihm zu sagen Hey, es gibt so vieles Doch ich kann nichts sagen Wie der Brief an Dich von Unbekannt Du schaust mich an und es ist wie im Himmel. Ich seh die Blumen blühn Wenn du bei mir bist Und alle Engel singen Die schönste Melodie Wenn du meinen Namen nennst Wann immer du's tust Wenn du meinen Namen nennst Wenn ich nur sagen könnt' Wie ich mich fühle Und was du für mich bist Warum erkennst du's nicht? Bin total verliebt in dich Ich vermiss dich Manchmal einfach so Es gibt Millionen schöne Dinge an dir Ich kann warten Denn ich wart' auf dich Ich weiß genau Wir zwei gehören zusammen Du und ich, ein ganzes Leben Ich seh die Blumen blühn Wenn du bei mir bist Und alle Engel singen Die schönste Melodie Wenn du meinen Namen nennst Wann immer du's tust Wenn du meinen Namen nennst Wenn ich nur sagen könnt' Wie ich mich fühle Und was du für mich bist Warum erkennst du's nicht? Bin total verliebt in dich Du wärst die Nummer Eins Ich wär' für dich da Für immer und jeden Tag Wär ich dein Mädchen Find ich den Mut es dir zu sagen, yehey? Wenn du meinen Namen nennst Wenn ich nur sagen könnt' Wie ich mich fühle Und was du für mich bist Warum erkennst du's nicht? Bin total verliebt in dich |-| Italienisch= Ciao, come stai? Io pensavo a te (Perché non riesco a dirti ciò che sento?) Io ti amo già, tu non lo sai dentro ai tuoi occhi io vedo amore vero Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Lui è l'aria, mi fa vivere (L'altra metà di tutto l'universo) Come faccio, io devo dirtelo guardami e dimmi che tu senti lo stesso ma ti prego fallo adesso Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Ma un giorno sentirai le mie parole e capirai ciò che è scritto nel mio cuore saremo sempre insieme io e te Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta leternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me |-| Englisch= Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? There are a million things That I can't tell you Wrote you a letter That I didn't sign You turn around Just one look and I'm in heaven I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you I miss you so When you're not around There are a million Reasons why I adore you I know good things Come to those who wait The day will come When you and I will be together We'll be together And that day will last forever I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm, that I'm Crazy in love with you You'd be my number one I'd stand by your side I'd make you smile everyday If I was your girl Will I ever find the courage to say Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert Kategorie:Flora Kategorie:Helia